In related art, data such as video data and audio data accumulated in a storage is managed in units of “files” by a file system. The file system is installed in almost every operating system (hereinafter, referred to as “OS”) as a standard, therefore, the file system installed in the OS as the standard is used in many cases.
Incidentally, types of data stored in the storage or types of applications instructing readout of data are increased in recent years. Accordingly, when the file system installed in the OS as the standard is used as it is, the response from the readout instruction until the data is actually read out is sometimes slower than the required response.
As a method of solving the above problem, it is disclosed, in JP-A-9-319523 (Patent Document 1), that recording/reproduction is controlled by using a file system capable of efficiently performing recording/reproduction of video signals independent of the file system included in the OS of a computer device.